Playgroup
by Banjir TomatCeri
Summary: Kado kecil dari para Panitia Contest BTC II untuk para juara 2 dari masing-masing kategori dengan penname, Kira Desuke, Celluba dan Michelle Aoki. Semoga senang dengan pemberian sederhana kami. Selamat membaca Savers.


**Playgroup "Love"?**

**.**

**Yuuki Aika Uchiha.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**.**

**Genre: Friendship, Family & Romance - Hopefully Fluffy**

**.**

**Rating: K+**

**.**

******Juara 2 dari kategori '__**** Alternative Universe**'dengan penname '_**Kira Desuke**_ yang berjudul '_**Confidence'**_

**Summary:**

"Hn. When I am a _**tou-chan**_ someday, I will say that all my children is good, not only the _**onii**_-_**chan**_."

.

"_**Ne**_, Sasu-_**cakes**_, lets play house, I will be _**Kaa-c han**_, and you will be _**Tou-chan**_. Together, We will make a happy family!"

.

.

"You know, when you say that you and I are going to build a family together, I felt so happy. I hope you really meant it, Sakura."

.

.

SasuSaku's Playgroup Love

* * *

"Kriiiinnnnggggg"

Lonceng berbunyi nyaring menandakan waktu sudah mencapai pukul sebelas, dan saatnya pulang bagi anak-anak di Konoha _Playgroup_.

Anak-anak yang tampaknya masih berusia tiga tahun itu pun berlarian keluar dari kelas, setelah mengucapkan salam pada Ibu guru mereka yang masih muda dan cantik.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Kushina-_sensei_." Teriak anak-anak itu serempak.

Tampak diantara murid-murid _playgroup _itu seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam sedang membereskan tasnya, saat tiba-tiba seorang anak perempuan sebayanya menepuk bahu anak itu dari belakang.

"Sasu-_cakes_, ayo cepat sedikit, kita pulang sama-sama." Ajaknya dengan ceria, yang dibalas dengan anggukan antusias sang lelaki.

"Hn. Sebentar, aku bereskan tasku dulu." Jawabnya dengan bersemangat, kedua tangan kecilnya segera mencampakkan semua barang-barangnya kedalam sebuah ransel berwarna biru dengan terburu-buru.

"Itachi-_nii_ mana, Sasu-_cakes_?" tanya anak perempuan itu saat mereka berjalan keluar dari sekolah mungil namun _prestigious_ itu.

Anak laki-laki itu pun mengadahkan kepalanya dan celingak-celinguk mencari sang kakak, yang seharusnya menjemput mereka dan berjalan pulang bersama. Maklum, _Playgroup_, _Kindergarden_, dan _Primary School_ Konoha berada di dalam sebuah kompleks perumahan _elite_, sehingga para murid dapat berjalan pulang bersama sambil bersosialisasi, termasuk kedua anak yang kebetulan bertetangga ini.

"Ah, Itu Itachi-_nii_. Ayo, Chaku." Ajak bocah yang dipanggil 'Sasu-_cakes'_ itu sambil menarik si anak perempuan.

"_Hello_, Sasuke, Sakura. Bagaimana sekolahnya tadi?" sapa seorang anak berusia kira-kira delapan tahun sambil tersenyum. Rambutnya hitam sebahu dan wajahnya sangat mirip dengan anak lelaki yang bernama Sasuke itu. Tampaknya ia adalah orang yang dipanggil 'Itachi-_nii'_ oleh mereka berdua.

"Baik-baik saja, _nii_." Jawab anak perempuan dengan warna rambut senada bunga _Cherry Blossom_ itu, Sakura namanya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo. Kita pulang, er, kalian mau makan _ice cream_?" tanya Itachi saat mereka sudah mulai berjalan.

"Aku mau!" jawab Sakura dengan bersemangat, dan mereka bertiga pun singgah di toko _Ice Cream_ Ichiraku, yang jaraknya hanya beberapa blok dari rumah keluarga mereka, keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno.

"Sakura mau rasa stroberi kan? Sasuke juga rasa Coklat seperti biasa?" tanya seorang anak perempuan seusia Itachi, namanya Ayame, anak perempuan dan anak satu-satunya dari pemilik toko tersebut, Teuchi Ichiraku.

"Hai, _onee-chan_..! Chakulah mau rasa ctobelih!" jawab Sakura seraya mengulurkan tangan dan meraih ice cream berwarna _pink_ tersebut, dan menjilatinya dengan bersemangat.

Sementara Sasuke hanya mengangguk, wajahnya tampak datar, sangat bertolak belakang dengan prilaku anak seumurnya pada umumnya.

Namun Sasuke juga tersenyum saat Ayame memberikan _ice cream _nya, dan kedua anak itu pun memakan _ice cream _masing-masing dengan lahap.

"_Tadaima_!" teriak Itachi saat mereka bertiga sampai di depan gerbang rumah keluarga Uchiha.

"_Okaeri_, Itachi-_kun_, Sasuke-_chan_, Sakura-_chan_. Kalian sudah pulang, ya?" jawab Mikoto sambil berlari menuju pintu gerbang.

"_Kaa_-_san_ hati-hati, jangan terburu-buru. Aku bawa kunci, kok. Aku buka sendiri saja." Jawab Itachi sambil tersenyum manis. Ia membuka pintu gerbang dan mereka pun masuk, setelah sebelumnya memberi salam pada Mikoto, dan juga pada Fugaku yang juga baru saja pulang dari kantornya untuk makan siang.

"Itachi sudah besar, ya. Sudah bisa diberi tanggung jawab menjaga adiknya. Sekarang juga sudah bisa dipercaya untuk bawa kunci sendiri… bagus, bagus. Anak _Tou_-_san_ memang hebat." Puji Fugaku yang tersenyum lebar pada anak sulungnya.

"Hahaha, bukan apa-apa, kok, _Tou_-_san_." Jawab Itachi dengan cengirannya yang khas.

"Ya ampun, Sasuke, Sakura. Kalian makan _ice cream_ lagi, ya?" tanya Mikoto yang melihat bercak-bercak sisa _ice cream_ di sekitar mulut keduanya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat sambil mengangguk.

"Pergi masuk dan mandi, kalian berdua. Oh iya, Sakura-_chan_, hari ini kamu makan siang dengan kami, ya? _Tou-chan_ dan _Kaa-chan _mu sedang ada keperluan di luar…"

"_Hai_, _Oba_-_san_. _Arigatou_." Jawab Sakura dengan sopan. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Sakura berkunjung ke rumah Sasuke, mengingat mereka selalu pulang sekolah bersama, tapi Sakura sudah diajarkan sopan santun sejak kecli oleh orang tuanya, terutama jika di undang untuk makan oleh orang lain. Orang tua Sakura adalah pengusaha yang cukup sukses, sehingga mereka tidak sempat mengurus anak semata wayang mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Sakura_-_chan_. Sekarang, masuklah dan mandi, kalian kotor dan lengket sekali…" omel Mikoto.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sakura menutupi tubuhnya dengan handuk dan melangkah keluar kamar, dan ia tersenyum pada Sasuke yang sudah selesai berpakaian dan sedang duduk diatas tempat tidurnya.

"_Ne_, Sasuke, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa sih kau hari ini sedih sekali?" tanyanya penasaran, sambil duduk disamping bocah yang pendiam itu.

"Tidak kenapa-napa, aku biasa saja, aku tidak sedih." Elak Sasuke sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, ia berusaha tersenyum, namun yang ada malah ia tersenyum miris.

"Benarkah?"

"Hn. Sudahlah, kau cepat pakai baju. Kau mau berapa kali diomeli _Kaa_-_san_ sih? Disini ruang ber-AC, dan badanmu belum kering, Cuma ditutup sama handuk lagi… Nanti kau bisa demam, Chaku." Tegur Sasuke, dengan eskpresi yang sangat mirip dengan Fugaku.

Sakura pun memasang wajah cemberut, dengan enggan dia mengambil pakaiannya di meja dan kembali ke dalam kamar mandi untuk memakainya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dan kembali duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Celius, Sasu-_cakes_, kau kenapa sih?" Sakura masih belum menyerah, ia pun mencoba bertanya lagi.

"Kau berisik sekali sih, sudah kubilang tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Sasuke dengan wajah cemberut, sambil menghela nafas, ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur _king size _nya yang berseprai biru.

"Hahh… Aku Cuma capek sekolah." Lanjutnya, sambil tersenyum saat Sakura juga mengambil tempat disampingnya. Kedua mata _oynx _nya tertutup, dan wajahnya tampak sangat damai.

"Kamu sih, Sasu-_cakes_, belajar sampai capek begitu…" balas Sakura.

"Aku kan mau _Kaa_-_chan_ dan _Tou_-_chan_ senang melihat nilai ujianku yang bagus, aku mau _Tou_-_chan_ bilang aku pintar, pekerjaanku bagus, seperti yang dia bilang ke Itachi-_nii_…" jawab anak itu akhirnya.

"Jadi karena itu, sekarang Sasu-_cakes_ jadi diam sama Itachi-_nii_ dan _Oba_-_san_ dan _Oji_-_san_?" tebak Sakura.

"Aku tidak diam." jawab Sasuke cepat.

"Ngak, Sasu-_cakes_. Sekarang kau jadi diam. Kau bahkan cuma mau bilang 'Hn' kalau bicara sama mereka." Balas Sakura tidak kalah sengit.

"Hn. _Tou_-_chan_ tidak pernah bilang kalau aku bagus, atau kalau aku pintar, atau kalau anaknya yang nomor dua ini hebat. _Tou_-_chan_ tidak pernah perduli sama aku, karena katanya aku masih kecil, tidak penting…" Sekarang tidak ada lagi ekspresi datar ataupun _stoic _di wajah Uchiha paling bungsu itu, mata _onyx _nya berkaca-kaca, pastilah tidak ada seorangpun yang menyangka bahwa seorang anak berumur tiga tahun bisa berpikir sejauh itu. Maklumlah, Sasuke adalah seorang Uchiha, yang kecerdasannya tidak bisa diremehkan.

Sakura mengulurkan kedua tangan kecilnya dan memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

"Jangan sedih, Sasu-_cakes_. Menulut Chaku Sasu-_cakes_ itu pintar, kok. Sasuke juga selalu baik sama Chaku." Kata Sakura dengan suaranya yang lembut.

"Tenang cajah, Sasu-_cakes_ pasti bisa buat _Oba_-_san_ dan _Oji_-_san_ bangga." Lanjut Sakura seraya nyengir lebar.

"Hn. Aku akan terus berusaha, Chaku. Aku akan jadi lebih hebat daripada Itachi-_nii_..!" Sasuke pun membalas pelukan Sakura dengan tidak kalah erat.

Setelah beberapa saat berbaring di tempat tidur, Sasuke tiba-tiba membuka mulut.

"Nanti, kalau aku sudah jadi _Tou_-_chan_, aku akan bilang kalau semua anakku itu bagus, hebat, dan pintar. Bukan Cuma _onii_-_chan_ nya saja." Katanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ne, Sasu-_cakes_, aku bosan. Ayo kita main rumah-rumahan! Aku akan jadi _Kaa_-_chan_, dan kau jadi _Tou_-_chan_. Kita berdua sama-sama akan buat keluarga yang bahagia!" Balas Sakura sambil melompat turun dari tempat tidur. Dia menghampiri kotak mainan Sasuke di sudut ruangan dan mengambil tiga buah boneka kecil dari peti yang berukuran raksasa itu.

"_Bunny, Teddy, _dan_ Chacha _akan jadi anak kita, _okay_?" tanyanya dengan penuh antusiasme, dan senyum di wajah kedua anak tersebut pun mengembang dengan lebar, menampakkan deretan gigi mungil, yang putih bersih untuk Sasuke, dan sebuah lubang kecil di bagian depan untuk Sakura.

"Hn!" jawab Sasuke dengan penuh semangat.

Sakura meletakkan ketiga boneka yang berukuran cukup besar itu keatas tempat tidur, dan Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik Sakura agar dapat naik ke tempat tidur lebih cepat.

Beberapa menit kemudian suara tawa pun bisa terdengar dari kamar Sasuke. Fugaku dan Itachi yang sedang membantu Mikoto menyiapkan meja makan pun hanya bisa bertukar senyum, melihat kedua anak yang bisa dibilang sudah bertetangga sejak lahir itu bermain dengan begitu akrab.

Sedangkan Mikoto dengan ceria berjalan menuju kamar anak bungsunya itu, tak henti ia membayangkan suatu saat nanti ia bisa menggendong Uchiha-uchiha kecil yang bermatakan _onyx_ dan _emerald_ seperti putranya dan anak perempuan keluarga Haruno.

Mikoto membuka pintu kamar Sasuke dengan pelan dan tanpa suara. Kedua mata _onyx _nya mengintip ke dalam sambil menahan cekikikannya.

Sasuke dan Sakura sedang duduk bersisian diatas tempat tidur. Sasuke tampak seperti sedang mengajari seekor beruang dan seekor kelinci caranya menulis, dan Sakura sedang menyuapi seekor anak anjing dengan makanan dari mainan masa-masak nya.

Mikoto melirik jam dinding di ruang makan dan menghela nafas. Seingin-inginnya dirinya melihat anak-anak bermain, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang, dan anak-anaknya tidak boleh sampai terlambat untuk makan.

_Tok tok tok_

"Sasuke-_chan_, Sakura-_chan_, saatnya makan siang..!" panggilnya.

"Ah, _Oba_-_san_. Kami kan masih mau main…" protes Sakura.

"Kalian bisa lanjut main nanti setelah tidur siang dan mengerjakan PR. Ayo, sekarang saatnya makan siang. Anak-anak tidak boleh terlambat makan, nanti bisa sakit maag." Katanya sebelum berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan.

"Tuh, kan, Chaku. _Kaa_-_san_ selalu menganggapku anak kecil…" kata Sasuke lemas.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau _Oba_-_san_ dan _Oji_-_san_ bilang Sasu-_cakes_ masih kecil. Untuk Chaku, Sasu-_cakes_ adalah _tou_-_chan_ yang hebat!" puji Sakura dengan ceria, ia kemudian menyusun ketiga boneka mereka di atas tempat tidur dengan rapi, dan menarik tangan Sasuke untuk melompat turun dari tempat tidur. Mereka berdua pun berjalan ke ruang makan sambil bergandengan tangan, dengan senyum di wajah masing-masing.

.

.

_'Ya, tidak perduli apa kata Tou-san dan Kaa-san, aku dan Sakura akan jadi Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan yang lebih hebat dari mereka._

_._

_._

_Bersama-sama, Kami berdua akan membuat keluarga yang bahagia…'_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

…Fourteen years later…

.

"Hey, Sakura…

.

Kau masih ingat saat kita berdua bermain rumah-rumahan di kamarku dulu, waktu kita masih kecil?

.

Kau tahu, waktu kau mengatakan bahwa kau ingin membangun keluarga bersama-sama, aku sangat senang…

.

Harapanku, kamu memang benar-benar bermaksud begitu…

.

Karena, kurasa, aku bisa jadi _**Tou**_-_**chan**_ yang hebat, kalau kaulah _**Kaa**_-_**chan**_ nya…

.

Yah, walaupun menurutku kau tidak terlalu cocok jadi _**Kaa**_-_**chan**_,

.

Kau tidak pandai masak sih!

.

Fin


End file.
